Make You Cry
by Agent Liz Mason
Summary: Darcy Lewis makes an interesting first impression when she and Jane go to Stark Tower and meet two of the world's most brilliant scientists.(BruceXDarcy one-shot)


No one expected Darcy to get a job working with the Avengers, least of all Darcy herself. But when Jane was brought in to work with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner in Stark Tower, Jane had made a request. She would prefer to work with them if she had Darcy there, mostly for a familiar face. She hadn't expected Tony to actually agree, not that she was complaining.

When she had shown up wearing her brown plaid, girly hat with a bow and a Taser clipped to her belt, Jane had mentally done a face palm and told her, "Darcy, we're trying to impress them, remember?"

To which Darcy had responded, "You're trying to impress them. I'm trying to have a job that doesn't involve me straight-jacketing my Darcyness."

Thor had met them outside, "Jane! How wonderful to see you again." After kissing her very enthusiastically, he had turned, "Lady Darcy. I heard you would be coming as well."

"Yeah. I have awesome friends," Darcy paused, thinking, "_one_ awesome friend."

Thor laughed, "Come in. Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner are expecting you."

Riding in an elevator with the hot god of thunder and his girlfriend made Darcy very distinctly aware of her status, which happened to be single at the moment. Boys had told her she seemed a little…crazy. Darcy personally didn't see how that was a bad thing.

The doors opened with a ding, giving way to a hallway filled with doors. Exactly how big was this place? Darcy wondered. She fixed her glasses and followed Jane and Thor.

Thor opened a door at the end of the hallway and swept his arm out, allowing Jane to enter first, then Darcy. He nodded, and closed it behind them, which left Darcy alone with three very intelligent scientists.

"You must be the famous Jane Foster," the man with the goatee, who had to be Tony Stark, said, "Thor never shuts up about you."

"Um…" Jane looked back, as if she expected Darcy to have an answer to that. Darcy just shrugged.

"Tony Stark," he smiled winningly, "and of course, this is Dr. Banner. Say hi to the pretty girls, Brucey."

Darcy's attention was directed to the other man in the room. He had curly brown hair with just a hint of grey around the edges, and glasses that had slid partway down his nose. He was ridiculously attractive, in Darcy's opinion. And since she'd seen Thor shirtless, that was quite the accomplishment.

He had been bent over his work, but at the sound of his name he had glanced up, turning slightly red, his gaze flicking between the two girls. Bruce mumbled, "Hi," and went back to his work.

"This is Darcy," Jane said when Darcy failed to introduce herself. Darcy nodded, sweeping her hat off in a little bow. "She's kind of…Darcy," Jane said by way of an explanation.

Tony looked her over, "she's hot, but she knows no science. That's sad. Ah well. You can be our little errand girl."

"Wait," Darcy held out a hand, backtracking, "did you just call me hot?"

"Yep," Tony said, not even looking at her, "but I'm taken, so Bruce can have you."

Dr. Banner, who clearly had been listening by the shade of red his face turned when Tony said that, responded, "Tony jokes around a lot. Don't take anything he says seriously."

Tony pouted, "You're no fun. You can remedy that, right? You've got to be good for something." The last two sentences were directed at Darcy.

Darcy cocked her posture so that all her weight was on one hip, "I can do fun."

Jane shot her a look and said, "So what are you guys working on?"

"Science," Tony said. Darcy rolled her eyes and thought, well duh. He waved Jane over, "take a look."

Jane walked around the lab bench to look at what Tony had on the screen. Bruce visibly shifted away as the astrophysicist approached him. Darcy knew the dude was the Hulk, but she hadn't expected him to be that skittish around people. "Dude," she said, "chill out. We don't bite."

Dr. Banner looked at her, startled. She glanced at the other two scientists, "so what am I supposed to do anyway"

"You can start by getting me a coffee," Jane said, "I have a feeling I'm going to need it. This looks interesting."

Darcy groaned, "Okay. Anyone else want something?"

Bruce shook his head at the same time Tony said, "Three coffees. I like mine with lots of sugar."

Darcy glanced at Bruce, "and you?"

He shook his head frantically, "nothing for me."

"Get him a decaf," Tony interjected.

"Tony," Bruce shot him a look.

"Bruce," he shot back.

Darcy groaned again, "boys!" She marched out of the lab, rolling her eyes. When she returned with three coffees, Tony looked at her approvingly, and Bruce came as close to glaring at her as she thought he was capable of. When she set the decaf coffee on his desk he proceeded to ignore it.

Darcy retaliated to his defiance by taking her hat off and putting it on his head. He looked at her in shock. She smirked, "you look so pretty."

Tony laughed, "That's a good look for you, Banner."

"Shut up," Bruce mumbled, taking that hat off and throwing it back at Darcy.

Bruce didn't seem to have any idea that openly defying Darcy would result in her pushing him to his limits. For her, it was now game on.

Jane recognized the look on Darcy's face, "I think I should go…before anything blows up." She hurried out of the room.

Tony looked back between the door, Bruce, and Darcy, who was staring at the shy scientist, "this should be interesting. JARVIS, could you please keep an eye on what happens while I get out of the way?"

"Of course, sir," the robotic AI answered him. Tony left, grinning over his shoulder at Darcy.

Bruce abruptly realized he had been ditched by the two scientists, and looked vaguely alarmed at the idea of being left alone with Darcy, "um…"

Darcy cocked her head, "give me a minute."

"Fo-for what?" Bruce asked. For a man who could turn into a rage monster, he seemed to be terrified of Darcy.

"To decide whether I'm going to outright taze you, or make you cry first." She took a step towards him. Bruce stood up, backing away from the brunette.

"Darcy," Bruce said, "I didn't do anything."

"I got you coffee and you didn't drink it, and you insulted my hat. You have in fact done something, and what you did was wrong."

"Darcy, I don't think-"

She cocked her head, still approaching him, "you don't like me, do you?"

"What?" he asked, not understanding, "I don't know you. How can I not like you if I don't know you?"

She had him against the wall, there was nowhere for him to go, and she was still advancing, "you seem scared of me. Is it because I'm not afraid of you? Is that it?"

Bruce blinked, "you aren't…scared of me?"

"Nope," Darcy said cheerfully, "you're too cute to be scary."

Now Bruce looked even more surprised, "you think I'm…cute?"

"Part of it has to do with the fact that you can't seem to get though a sentence without pausing," Darcy laughed. She wrapped her fingers around the front of his shirt, "but I also happen to really like the color purple."

Bruce stared down at her. He was pretty short as it was, so he didn't have to look very far down. Darcy's eyes glimmered, "since you're cute, I'll give you a choice. Do you want me to taze you, or make you cry?"

He glanced at the hold she had on his shirt and said, "how do you plan on making me cry?"

"Is that your final decision?"

"What?" Bruce asked, "I didn't say-"

Darcy pulled on his shirt, yanking his lips roughly to hers, kissing him aggressively. After a moment of shock, Bruce kissed her back, pulling her closer to him. Darcy pulled her lips away from his, kissing down his jawline. He groaned, "Darcy. Darcy, stop."

She ignored him, tangling her free hand in his hair and pulling him closer to her, her lips moving to his neck, biting down.

"Darcy!" Bruce's voice was desperate, "Darcy, please. Stop."

"You don't like this?" she growled into his neck.

Bruce's answer was cut off by another groan as the hand that had been holding onto his shirt ducked under it, running her fingers up his chest. "_Darcy_," he cried out, "stop it!"

She pulled away, grinning, "See? Was that so bad?"

Bruce stared at her in shock, "what?"

"A lot better than me tazing you, huh?"

Bruce was still trying to process what had just happened. "What?" he repeated.

"You picked me making you cry," Darcy reminded him, "and technically, I did. Maybe not in the sense you thought, but it counts."

"That was, what, my punishment?" Bruce asked, "for pissing you off?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"I should piss you off more often," Bruce mumbled.

"You were the one telling me to stop," Darcy reminded him.

He blushed, "I don't know you. I don't kiss people in general, much less people I don't know."

Darcy grinned and held out her hand, "hi. I'm Darcy Lewis. I'm a political science major, and I'm probably crazy."

Bruce laughed, an honest-to-goodness laugh. Then he took her hand and shook it, "I'm Dr. Bruce Banner. I specialize in Gamma radiation, and I happen to be the Avenger known as the Hulk." He paused for a minute, still holding on to Darcy's hand, before saying, "and I think I like crazy."

With that, he used his grip on her hand to pull her forward and kiss her.


End file.
